Within the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifying modern cellular communication systems, usage of additional bands for a carrier aggregation (CA) configuration has raised interest. The basic idea behind this concept is to expand bandwidth of a cellular network by accessing additional frequency bands that may be unlicensed/license-exempt. The cellular communication system may thus employ a primary cell (PCell) comprising a primary carrier on its licensed frequency band and create a new carrier on such an additional frequency band as a secondary cell (SCell).